


The Secrets Of The Host Club

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gen, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Ouran Highschools Host Club has many secrets. So many to think about, yet they still manage to keep them all a secret. Especially the one about them all,DATING?!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haruhi/Mitsukuni/Hikaru/Kaoru/Takashi/Kyouya/Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Secrets Of The Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. In this Haruhi will be a male. Yes I know in the show Haruhi is female but for this he will male with just a more feminine type body.

The two Hitachiin twins were sat at their usual table with all the princess crowding around them as usual. Though today their act seemed more real then it usually is but maybe, that’s because, the act wasn’t an act. It was real. 

The girls were laughing as they finished playing a game of cards. “Aw! I lost again?!” Kaoru said throwing the cards down onto the table as the princesses giggled. 

“Now now. Go easy on him princesses. Kaoru is quite the cry baby.” Hikaru said and the girls instantly knew a moment was about to start. 

“Hikaru that’s not true! I am NOT a cry bab-“ Hikaru cut him off mid sentence. “Oh. So you’re gonna deny it.” He then leans in, takes Kaoru’s chin in his hand and leans over to his ear, speaking. “What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games. Tell us what happens then Kaoru.” Hikaru says seductively into his ear which makes Kaoru turn bright red and his eyes widen in shock. 

All the whole the scene was going on more girls crowded around them and squealed as the boys continued. 

“B-but... that’s because you-“ Hikaru cut Kaoru off again but this time it was by Hikaru biting the top part of Kaoru’s left ear. At this point Hikaru had forgotten that the top of Kaoru’s left ear was his sweet spot which made him let out a soft, quite loud yet faint at the same time, moan and because of the sound it had all the girls around them fainting, turning red, squealing louder, fanning themselves and everything else just from the strong brotherly love connection. 

This caused Tamaki to growl to himself and run over. “What do you two think you’re doing?!” He said frustrated and stern voice as most of his customers had been watching the twins instead of being around him and Haruhi and asking them questions and fawning of them instead. 

The classical music then started to play throughout the halls and the room signalling class time for the princesses and the all sighed in dismay, getting up and leaving as the music room doors slammed shut and there was now a moment of strong silence within the room before anyone moved. 

After the moment of silence the rest of the club then came over. “Yeah I’m confused too. I’m interested in what went on there. That wasn’t part of your script.” Kyoka stated in a very confused yet annoyed tone towards the twins as Kaoru blushed a bright red. 

“Yeah Hikaru and Kaoru-chan? What happened?” Mitsukuni asked them in a soft, sweet and adorable voice. 

Hikaru coughed, knowing he would be in big trouble since all the hosts knew about Kaoru’s sweet spot at the top of his left ear and so took a deep breathe to prepare himself before speaking. “I-I, bit the top of his left ear!” Hikaru said very quickly hoping no one heard yet everyone did so he started blushing and the rest of the club blushed and coughed before looking around room check that no one else was there before they would continue the conversation. 

“You idiot Hikaru! You could’ve blown our covers. It’s one thing that you’re both always writing your scripts about what actually happened but it’s another thing to act upon them like that!” Tamaki said extremely annoyed at the two twins since it could’ve ruined the entire club. 

Kyoya knew Tamaki was right and just as he he was about to say something he got an idea. “Wasn’t today the script about punishment games?” He asked the twins who both nodded softly and blushed a bright pink colour. 

“Well we have about 50 minutes before the princesses are allowed back so, how about we do some punishment games. And after that if you two slip up again then you’ll get actual punishments. Does that sound like a fair deal?” Kyoya asked as he walked over to the double doors of the music room and locked them then he looked back over to the twins who looked at the other 5 members of the club and gulped before nodding. This would be hell. But they both knew they would deserve what was coming. 

“Good boys. Now. Takashi. Tamaki. You know what to do.” Kyoya said with a deep and teasing chuckled as they both nodded, untucking their blazers and unbuckling their belts. 

“Haruhi, Mitsukuni. Your turn.” Kyoya said to the two who both nodded. 

They then both walked over to the twins who both gulped. These two may look adorable but when it comes to their group time, they can be vicious. 

The two of them grab one twin each, Haruhi grabbing Hikaru by the wrists and Mitsukuni grabbing Kaoru by one arm and then pulling them up, off of the seats and shoving them into the middle of the room. Tamaki then goes behind Hikaru and and puts his belt around his neck and Takashi goes behind Kaoru and does this same. Making the belts like a collar around each twins neck. 

“Since it is more Hikaru’s fault then it is Kaoru’s fault. Hikaru’s punishment games will be worst so. I’ll be joining Tamaki and Haruhi.” Kyoya said smirking and walking over. 

“Now. Let’s let the punishment games begin.” Kyoya said in a seductive tone. 

Hikaru looked at the three of them and took a big gulp. He wasn’t ready for what was to come. “I-I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me too much.” He stutters out as Haruhi walks over to the piano and lifts the top up revealing a wide selection of sex toys and equipment. Haruhi then grabs four things that from far away, at least two of them look soft but boy was he wrong. Haruhi then walked back over and gave two of them to Kyoya to hold for now. 

“I’m sorry Hikaru but you went against the script. You know you can’t do that.” Haruhi says with an evil and seductive giggle before wrapping a blind fold around Hikaru’s eyes before grabbing Hikaru’s waistband of his dress pants and boxers and pulling them down so his ass was bare to the cold air. Before then placing his hand inside of a leather glove. 

As Haruhi did this Kyoya turned to Tamaki and whispered to him. “Are you sure you’re the top in yours and Haruhi’s relationship?” Kyoya asked with a deep chuckled which maked Tamaki turn bright red and get very angered and frustrated. “YES IM THE TOP!” He yells at Kyoya in an annoyed tone. 

“Oh my god don’t start that again Tamaki.” Haruhi says chuckling as he slowly rubs the leather glove over Hikaru’s ass before lifting it up and slamming it down with extreme force onto the centre Hikaru’s ass cheeks making him yelp, whine, whimper and feel very uncomfortable. “I-I! You know I hate leather Haruhi!” Hikaru yells but it dies down into whimpers as he feels the rubbing over his ass once again, knowing that Haruhi’s first slap probably left a mark. 

“Oh so you’re protesting now. Let me add another 10 slaps onto my original amount.” He says dominantly and giggles sweetly before starting up his process again and continuing to slap him with the leather glove, with each slap making him redder and redder so in the end Hikaru’s ass would be red raw. 

On the other side of the room with Kaoru, Takashi and Mitsukuni, Kaoru is waiting there nervously, twiddling with his fingers, unsure of what’s to happen but knowing it would be more lenient then his brothers but knowing it would probably for him be just as bad. 

“Hey Takashi-Chan?” Mitsukuni asks him sweetly. “Hm?” He replies. “Am I getting the table tennis paddles or a whip?” He asks him in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

“The paddles my little Mitsukuni.” He said with a deep chuckle which sent nervous shivers down Kaoru’s spin. In the background he could hear Hikaru’s whimpering and yelping and Haruhi’s counting. He was nervous to find out what his punishment would be. 

Mitsukuni then walks over with two table tennis paddles and something else hidden in his hand that he holds while Takashi pulls Kaoru’s pants down a little to expose his ass to Mitsukuni. When exposed Mitsukuni passes the smalles object to Takashi and then goes behind him and starts bashing the two table tennis paddles on his ass. This action makes Kaoru whimper out loudly but there was a slight moan in his voice since he didn’t mind table tennis paddles. Actually he quite liked them. 

Mitsukuni counted to 10 then stopped as Haruhi finally finished at 25 leather slaps.

They then moved onto the next stage of the punishment. Punishment sex. Doing the type of sex that each twin hated the most. Takashi stood behind Kaoru and pulled own his dress pants and boxers, letting his half-hard 8 inch cock spring up as the vein pulsed softly. The punishment sex was strictly to show that the twins aren’t the ones in charge, as he did this Mitsukuni went in front of Kaoru and slipped on a thin cock ring which make Kaoru whimper as Mitsukuni’s fingers trailed along Kaoru’s cock as the ring was slipped on. 

Takashi then lined himself up with Kaoru’s hole and devastatingly slowly entered his hole as he started to move at an extremely slow and teasing pace to punish Kaoru knowing he’d writhe in it if he went fast. This caused Kaoru to groan from the slowness but it made Kaoru remember that this was all a punishment. 

Meanwhile with Hikaru. Hikaru had a tear stained face as Kyoya removed the blindfold from his eyes that were still watering. “Haruhi. If you wouldn’t mind.” Kyoya gave Haruhi a very thick cock ring and a remote and Haruhi nodded and slipped on a very thick vibrating cock ring onto Hikaru as Tamaki and Kyoya pulled down their dress pants and boxers letting Tamaki’s half-hard cock spring out that was around 8 inches but very thick and Kyoya’s fully hard cock that was around 12 inches but still very thin. Hikaru whimpered as the cock ring was slipped on and he felt Haruhi’s nails drag across his cock but he understood that it was all his fault that him and Kaoru were being punished so he knew he needed to be good. 

Haruhi then turned on the cock ring to it’s full vibration the second Kyoya and Tamaki slammed inside of Hikaru causing him to yelp and yell very loudly due to the pain and overstimulation. Although he loved pleasure, he hated being a bottom and hated being overstimulated as the cock ring was on full power and both boys were thrusting at an inhuman speed. 

In a matter of minutes both of the twins were whimpering and pleading for it stop, promising they would both behave and that set it for the rest of the club. 

The three boys who were inside of the twins thrusted a few more times before letting their strong white, hot stick fluids fill them up before pulling out and Haruhi and Mitsukuni taking the cock rings off the twins as they both spluttered everywhere. “Both of you clean up this mess and clean yourselves up. You have 10 minutes before the princesses arrive.” Kyoya stated in a stern voice as he fixed himself and the other did the same. “And don’t forget. You’ll both be hiring much worse punishments if you slip up again.” He said before unlocking the door as the 5 members walked out to set up for the princesses, leaving the twins alone in the room. 

Kaoru and Hikaru both sighed as they cleaned up their messes then walked to each other and cleaned each other up. “I’m sorry Kaoru. I promise I’ll remember from now on.” Hikaru said softly. 

Kaoru nodded and smiled softly. “I know you will Hikaru. We always learn from these lessons.” The two of them both giggle softly before giving each other a quick peck on the lips then getting into place for the princesses to arrive. 


End file.
